


Love

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really, schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic originally written for the lj comm johnheartspaul.

He fumbled through the darkened house, heading up to the bedroom. Once there he stripped off his clothes quickly and, shivering, slid into the bed. He put his hand on the shoulder of the man sleeping there and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Mph. John?”

“Yes baby. Shh.”

“What time is it?”

“Late. Cynthia’s train was delayed and I couldn’t get away any sooner. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t. It’s okay. You’re here now.”

Paul rolled over and put his arms around John. 

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I was going to call but it was late and Cyn was there and Julian was crying. I just couldn’t get to a phone.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“Mm. Me too.”

John melted into Paul’s arms, letting the warmth from his body seep into his bones and warm him up. He put his head on Paul’s chest, listening to his heart beat, taking comfort in the rhythm. Paul stroked his hair gently.

They fell asleep like that.

\-------------------

John woke first. He squinted up at the window over the bed and the sunlight flooding the room, then over at the clock. He and Paul had shifted positions sometime during the night, so that Paul now lay with his back to John. He moved to spoon against Paul’s back, pulling the covers over them both so that only their heads poked out. He lay his head in the crook of Paul’s neck, inhaling the slightly musty smell of cologne and cigarettes and pot that was early morning Paul. 

\-------------------

When Paul woke the first thing he saw was John’s hand resting on his own. He smiled. John had such beautiful hands. He felt John’s weight against his back, felt the stirring of his breath on his neck. He laced his fingers with John’s, stroking John’s arm with his other hand. He loved this time between sleeping and waking, when he could imagine there was nobody in the world except the two of them, and neither of them with any reality outside of this bed. 

\------------------

“Johnny?”

“Mm?”

“You awake?”

“Mm.”

Paul rolled over to face John.

“I love you.”

“Good.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Sure. Today?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Can I get dressed first?”

“No. We’ll get married like this. Naked. We won’t even get out of bed.”

“Sounds perfect. Will you call the papers or should I?”

\----------------

“Paul?”

“Mm?”

“I love you, too.”

“Good.”

“Where would you like to go for the honeymoon?”

“Someplace warm. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but it’s fucking freezing out there.”

“Warm here, though.”

“True.”

“So maybe we’ll just honeymoon here.”

“Perfect.”

\--------------------

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“Mm. Don’t know. I think you taught me.”

“No. You’ve always kissed me like that. You must have learned somewhere else.”

“No, I think you just bring out the best in me.”

“Git.”

“Mm.”

“Kiss me again?”

“Mm.”

\------------------

“We should probably get out of bed.”

“Why?”

“Good question. Never mind.”

\---------------

“When does Cyn get back?”

“Thursday. What about Jane?”

“Um…Wednesday, I think.”

“That’s tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow. That’s right.”

“Hm. So we better make good use of today.”

\--------------------

“Paul, the phone.”

“Let it ring.”

“Paul…don’t you want to know who it is?”

“Why? You’re here. Who else would I want to talk to?”

“That’s very sweet.”

“Isn’t it? Now shut up and concentrate.”

“Mm..Paul…”

\----------------

“Johnny?”

“Mm?”

“We have a problem?”

“We do?”

“Mm. I have to pee.”

“Ah. Still, more your problem than mine, wouldn’t you say?”

“It means I have to get out of bed.”

“Oh. That is a problem. Okay. Go fast.”

\-----------------

“What took so long? I missed you.”

“I brought provisions. Bread and cheese and beer.”

“You, my son, are a god.”

“I know. Now shift over and let me back under the covers.”

\----------------

“John?”

“Mm?”

“We should write a song about this.”

“Mm.”

“We could call it…In the Bed.”

“Under the Covers.”

“It Takes Two.”

“Fucking in the Afternoon.”

“Oh, yes, very good. The record company will love it! Is it afternoon?”

“Yeah.”

“But we’re not fucking.”

“Yeah.”

“Have to do something about that – truth in advertising, you know! Come here…”

\---------------

“Johnny?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

“I know, Paulie. And I love you. Now go to sleep.”

And they turned, one behind the other, curled up, sharing the warmth, the love, falling asleep holding on to each other, the way they wished they always could.


End file.
